Banana-kun
Pewnego sobotniego dnia pojechałam do sklepu z moim rodzicielem, przez to że mieliśmy dużo czasu a rodzicielka poprosiła byśmy kupili jakieś rzeczy do basenu, podjechaliśmy do Chińczyka. Było to duże miejsce przepełnione najróżniejszymi rzeczami, od ubrań do farb. Jednak mnie nie obchodziła żadna z tych rzeczy. Kiedy mój ojciec szukał tego po co przyszliśmy, ja poszłam na sam koniec ogromnego pomieszczenia. Nie było tam nikogo, każdy kto przyszedł do sklepu znajdował się w całkowicie innym rogu sklepu. Przed mną znajdowała się połka z pluszakami, była ona dosyć wysoka i wyglądała na masywną. Większość z pluszaków znajdujących się na półce to były jakieś zwierzęta lecz idealnie przed moją twarzą znajdowała się żółta maskotka banana z twarzą niczym Pikachu. Patrząc się w jej brązowe ślepia czułam się jak w transie. Nagle zauważyłam że stałam tuż obok mojego taty z bananem w rękach, byłam trochę zdezorientowana lecz poprosiłam ojca o kupno zabawki. Zgodził się bo kosztowała tylko 19.00 zł. Po zakupach, wróciliśmy do domu babci, właśnie tam spędzałam większą część wakacji. Kiedy położyłam pluszaka na łóżku, patrzyłam na nią by wymyślić jakieś imię. Stałam przez chwile w milczeniu, nie wiem jak ale patrząc na zabawkę wywnioskowałam że to chłopiec, jako że jestem otaku pomyślałam że musi mieć coś japońskiego w sobie, i właśnie wtedy do głowy przyszła mi bardzo oryginalna nazwa. "Banan-kun", szepnęłam sama do siebie. Powiedziałam wszystkim aktualnie znajdującym się w domu że od teraz tak się nazywa. Wszystko działo się jak zawsze, po weekendzie rodzice musieli wracać do dom by pracować. Odjechali godzinę temu. Patrzyłam na banana w milczeniu aż mój młodszy brat nie zawołał mnie na kolacje, było już późno. Ja pomachałam mu tylko porozumiewawczo głową, położyłam pluszaka na łóżku obok mojego zniszczonego telefonu i poszłam do kuchni. Wracając z herbatą w ręku, otworzyłam drzwi do pokoju a moje nogi poczuły miękki materiał, popatrzyłam na dół leżał tam banana kun z twarzą do góry. Pomyślałam jak mógł się tam znaleźć a mój wzrok skierował się na psa mojej babci który leżał na łóżku. Wzruszyłam ramionami i odłożyłam banana na miejsce lecz gdy miałam już odchodzić zauważyłam że z jego pleców wychodziła czerwona nitka, pociągnęłam by zobaczyć czy była ważna w jego konstrukcji. O dziwo była krótka i zakończona supłem. Zignorowałam to bo jakość produktów z chińczyka jest po prostu znikoma. Sytuacja w której Banana-kun leżał w innym miejscu niż ostatnio, zdarzała się więcej razy, lecz za każdym razem coraz dziwniejszym miejscu, nie leżał już na podłodze, czasem znajdował się w szafkach lub nawet w innych pokojach, choć zawsze dziwiło mnie to umykałam na to oko i wracałam do tego co robiłam wcześniej. Kiedy pluszak zaczął znajdować się w trudno dostępnych miejscach trochę się zdenerwowałam i powiedziałam bratu by przestał sobie żartować, lecz on tylko popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie i powiedział że nie rusza banana bez mojej zgody. Westchnęłam cicho i opuściłam pokój przepraszając brata za moje oskarżenia. Nocą słyszałam dziwne drapania z środka ścian. Na początku myślałam że to tylko myszy, w końcu to stary dom, lecz odgłos był wyjątkowo głośny. Nie mogłam spać a kiedy wreszcie udawało mi się zasnąć budziłam się widząc banana na mojej kletce piersiowej. Przez niewyspanie bałam się nawet najbardziej delikatnego dotyku czy odgłosu. Po jakimś czasie zauważałam to u mojego brata i dziadków. Zaniepokoiło mnie to, dowiedziałam się że słyszą to samo drapanie i budzą się w środku nocy lecz u nich nie było to na takim poziomie jak u mnie. Po czterech dniach, zauważyłam że zawsze gdy zamykałam oczy na moich rękach i nogach tworzyły mi się siniaki lub płytkie cięcia przez które lała mi się niewielka ilość krwi. Z banana zaczęło wychodzić więcej czerwonych nitek, jednego dnia potrafiło wychodzić aż pięć. Dziadkowie zaniepokoili się moim stanem i wezwali rodziców by wzięli mnie do lekarza bo oni nie mają auta. Przyjechali w piątek w nocy, moje oczy były podkrążone a ja byłam całkowicie zaspana. Wyglądałam jak bym była pobita. Rodzice powiedzieli że jutro zabierają mnie do lekarza w mieście ponieważ dziś już za późno by gdziekolwiek jechać. Próbowałam zasnąć tej nocy, nie udało mi się więc poszłam do kuchni by wziąć coś na poprawę snu lecz zdziwiła mnie postać pluszowego banana na stole choć jeszcze chwile temu leżał obok mnie na łóżku. Kiedy próbowałam znaleźć tabletki, zatrzymałam się na chwilę, do moich uszu dobiegł dźwięk świszczenia, szukałam co mogło to sprawić. Po chwili zamarłam, wszystko wskazuje na to że to odgłos wychodzącego gazu. Moja postać poruszyła się w stronę kuchenki, świst był coraz głośniejszy. Miałam rację. Chciałam zakręcić pojemnik w którym się on znajdował. Nie udało mi się byłam za słaba. Biegłam po domu budząc wszystkich. Zanim wszyscy wybiegli z domu, każdy próbował zakręcić gaz. Nikomu się tego nie udało zrobić. Kiedy byliśmy na zewnątrz z podstawowymi rzeczami. Moja mama zadzwoniła po straż. Lecz w czasie rozmowy dom zaczął się palić a w chwili gaz wybuchł. Ogień niemal nas dotknął. Moi dziadkowie płakali, rodzice próbowali ich pocieszyć, a ja z bratem staliśmy tam w szoku, nie umieliśmy nic powiedzieć. Słyszałam jak moje serce biło, przed oczami miałam tylko pustkę i ostatnie co czułam to uczuci spadania. Usłyszałam odgłos rozmowy pomiędzy kilkoma ludźmi, kiedy próbowałam otworzyć oczy biel ścian i jasne światło nie pozwalały mi na to. Gdy po chwili moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do otoczenia, otworzyłam oczy. Byłam w szpitalu. Był tam lekarz, pielęgniarka i moi rodzice. Opowiedzieli mi wszystko co się stało, lekko przez to drżałam. Dowiedziałam się że mało co przetrwało przez to wszystko i najczęściej było to w najbardziej oddalonych częściach domu, zamknęłam oczy. Gdy mieli już odejść bym mogła w spokoju odpocząć. Położyli mi coś na brzuchu. Nie miało to dużej masy. Otworzyłam oczy a moje serce na chwile przestało bić, żółty pluszak patrzył na mnie swoimi oczami i wyglądało jakby wszystko było na swoim miejscu, tylko jego niegdyś uśmiechnięta mina była ułożona w grymas, wyglądał jakby był zawiedziony. Nigdy przenigdy nie kupujcie tego rodzaju pluszaków, bo może was spotkać to samo!